


Our Bundle Of Joy

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Goku, Happy Sage, Kissing, Love, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, Pregnant Sage, Present exchangment, Proud Goku, Saku - Freeform, Tired Sage, Ultrasound picture, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's Christmas night, Sage and Goku cuddle up on the floor in front of their tree as they exchange presents. Sage gives Goku an envelope which he took in question. What lays inside will change their lives





	Our Bundle Of Joy

Sage: *she wrapped a blanket around herself as she snuggles against Goku. Tired, happy, and so warm. She can happily fall asleep like this with her husband*

Goku: *he smiled lightly, kissing Sage's head* you gonna be awake long enough to exchange presents?

Sage: *she smiled, kissing his cheek before sluggishly sitting up* we better do it now then as I am dreaming of us in a warm bed

Goku: okay *he reaches for a box and hands it to her* I can go first *he smiled like a cat as his tail lightly wagged*

Sage: *she kissed Goku before turning her attention to the box and starts tearing off wrapping papers and soon opens the box. Her eyes light up as she took out the dress* oh my God, Goku it's beautiful *she looked at Goku with tears in her eyes* thank you

Goku: it's made out of the same material as the Saiyan armor Vegeta wears but I know you like purple so Bulma pieced it together and added some little diamonds through it. There's some boots that go with it and I know how you are with dresses so I went out and got some leggings you were looking at last week

Sage: *she hugged Goku* you didn't have to do that...

Goku: *he wrapped an arm around Sage, sighing* Sage you deserve it. You deserve so much more...

Sage: *she sighed, frowning a little* this is the sweetest thing you did for me. Thank you, baby

Goku: *he smiled sadly, kissing her forehead* anything for you

Sage: *she sits on her knees, grabbing the envelope before handing it to him*

Goku: *he raised an eye brow as he took the envelop* what's this?

Sage: you'll see, open it

Goku: *he tears open the envelope and takes out the picture in it before his eyes went wide and looked at Sage* are we...?

Sage: *she smiled at her husband as she stands up and lifts up her shirt. Being as thin as she is, it would be easy to miss it, but there was a baby bump* I'm pregnant, Goku

Goku: *he stands up and lays a hand on her stomach* oh Sage *he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around her as he can't keep the love and affection from bursting their their bond*

Sage: *she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss*


End file.
